Alongside the darkness
by Angel de Death
Summary: "— Las armas; No tienen sentimientos, no son humanos, son monstruos. Seres que solo sirven a las brujas en la guerra contra el Shibusen, solo algunos de todos esos mostruos nos ayudan. No, ni siquiera eso... todos son unos monstruos —". "— Eso yo pensaba antes."
1. Chapter 1

**En este fic creo que va a ser del amor (*tono romántico que dura 5 segundos luego es interrumpido)**

**¡MENTIRA! No, no va a ser del amor, aunque puede que coloque algo de amor pero solo poco nada de las cursilerías vomitivas, va a ser un poco de la amistad pero va a ser más de la...**

**transmisión interrumpida espere unos momentos… … … **

** y eso tal vez lleve a la pregunta de: ¿Cómo se me ocurrió escribir sobre eso? Simple por un delirio al comer Kilombos (Para los que no conocen ¡son chocolates!) comencé a saltar como niña de 5 años y eso me recordó mi infancia (fue… ¡SECRETO!) pero luego pensé en las infancias de los demás (después que el azúcar se me bajara, claro) y he aquí este fic. Puede que actualice una vez al día, al mes, al año o al siglo **

**(no creo vivir tanto xD).**

**Los personajes: algunos tienen la misma personalidad que en la serie y es casi igual, solo hay pequeños cambios (con pequeños me refiero a GRANDES cambios).**

**El titulo que le coloque fue el primero en el que pensé, así que ¡no critiquen! Q-Q es que mi mente siempre me ayuda en nuevas ideas, trabajos de cualquier tipo, capítulos y tata tada... pero... **

**¡NUNCA PARA UN BENDITO TITULO!... Continúen con la lectura no los quiero aburrir más **

**pero antes tienen que leer lo siguiente:**

"_**bla bla bla"**_ = Posibles adelantos o palabras sin sentido que se me ocurrió colocar mientras estaba delirando por comer tanto chocolate

-Bla, bla - = lo que los personajes dicen

"bli,bli" = lo que los personajes piensan

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*.***Alongside The Darkness*.***

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

**Capitulo 1: Siempre hay solución, para una equivocación**

"_**Las armas solo son herramientas que utilizan los técnicos para acabar con las brujas…"**_

_- Ya entre – _dice una chica de pelo rubio, que esta parada frente a una puerta de hierro.

Se ve a una chica como de 23 años, cabello cenizo, ojos verdes, sentada en una roca – ¿en qué habitación estas Marie? – respondió por el comunicador de su oreja izquierda

_- Estoy en el fondo entrando por una puerta de hierro reforzada con candados, ya tengo el objetivo, aunque no es como pensábamos y una cosa más – _respondió Marie

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – dijo la peli-cenizo

_- Ya lo sabrán_ – le volvió a responder Marie, la señal se corto después de ese comentario

La chica se paro con cansancio de las rocas que antes le servían de silla, se estiro un poco, en eso sale de entre los arbustos un monstruo que intenta atacarla, pero antes de llegar a los 10cm. De distancia con la chica el monstruo fue cortado en dos

Un minuto sola y ya los Kishins te comienzan a atacar, eh? Albarn – Entre los árboles se distingue una persona de cabello casi blanco con una venda en su frente que tiene una estrella, y ropa como la de los ninjas

- Jaja muy gracioso – respondió la chica a la persona contraje de ninja – ¿que se supone que ase tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Justin, asiendo de distracción?.

- El solo puede con eso – Respondió el ninja limpiando su arma de la sangre que ese monstruo dejo en la hoja afilada de hierro – y… ¿cómo va Marie?.

- Dice que ya entro – la chica saco una especie de cajita de uno de sus bolsillos – toma – se lo lanzo al ninja, quien casi lo suelta

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? Albarn – miro curioso la cajita, de todos los ángulos posibles que se le ocurrieron

- Ahí a dentro hay mini bombas, ex parcelas por toda la zona donde se encuentran los laboratorios de investigación.

- ¿Sabes que me será muy difícil hacer esto sin que Aracne se dé cuenta que estoy ahí? – la chica le sonrío

- Por algo te lo estoy dando a ti, ¿no?.

- Okey, y ¿donde piensas ir ahora? – el ninja metió la cajita en la parte trasera de su pantalón

- Iré a ayudar a Marie, ella no podrá sacarlo sola de ahí puede que este herida.

- Yo te acompaño – "sino Spirit me mata"

- Claro – Estuvieron a punto de seguir cuando más monstruos comenzaron a salir de entre los árboles y arbustos

- Yo los detendré tu ve – el chico ninja saco su espada – Cuídate sino Spirit me matará.

- Lo sé, ¿cuántas son ya las veces que me repites eso? – se quejo la chica

- Ah… ¡no sé! ¡Solo ve!–le respondió el ninja, la chica asintió y comenzó a correr en dirección a un castillo que sobre salía de entre los árboles

- Parece que soy yo contra unos 1.000 millones, ¡eh!, ¿Tanta desventaja? – los monstruos se lanzaron dispuestos a matar al chico que estaba en el centro, el cual no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, solo se llego a ver como el chico movió un poco la hoja de la espada luego todos los monstruos cayeron muertos al piso – ¿Qué no les dije? ¿Qué la desventaja era mucha Kishins? – puso su espada contra su hombro asiendo que la sangre de los Kishins cayera directo a la empuñadura, se podía ver una sonrisa sádica en su cara, volteo a ver el castillo – ¡Okey!, vasta de estar perdiendo el tiempo tengo que ir dentro del castillo ahora – su sonrisa sádica desapareció al instante, a una velocidad impresionante comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol con dirección al castillo

_- ¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?! – _se escucho decir de uno de los bolsillos que tenía el ninja, metió su mano en el bolsillo saco el comunicador

- Perdón Justin… es que se me olvido que guarde esta cosa – se disculpo

_- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?! –_ grito Justin desde donde se encontraba

- ¿Peleando? – "que más se puede hacer en un sitio así" salto a otro árbol

_- Como sea, Aracne sabe que solo es una distracción.  
_

- Bien, estaré ahí en unos 20 a 40 minutos – dijo tranquilo el ninja mientras saltaba a otro árbol y veía que al frente estaba el castillo baba yaga, buscaba con la mirada la forma de entrar a ese lugar que parecía una prisión con esa seguridad

_- ¡ESTAS LOCO! Ya abre muerto para cuando llegues – _dijo con tono triste desde el otro lado

- Perdón pero hubo un cambio de planes – desenvaino su espada

_- ¿Cómo qué? – _el ninja sonrío ante el comentario de Justin

- Albarn ira donde Marie y la ayudara a salir, mientras yo voy a colocar las bombas_ –_ paso muy rápido entre los guardias que su presencia ni fue notada

_- Bueno aguantare todo lo que pueda, ¡cambio y fuera! –_ dijo Justin

- ¿Qué es este… lugar? _– _El ninja vio el interior de ese lugar por un lado habían: jaulas donde no se veía nada pero si se escuchaban como gemidos llenos de dolor, tubos como esos que se utilizan en las películas para la clonación dentro de esos tubos habían *cosas* eso es lo único que puede describir a lo que está dentro de esos tubos no parecían humanos, ni animales o algo conocido, habían aparatos extraños manchados de sangre en algunos ni siquiera era sangre con lo que estaban manchado, en los escritorios habían notas en un idioma desconocido para el ninja, habían recipientes; unos vacios otros llenos de cosas muy raras y perturbadoras – este lugar… causa pavor el solo hecho de mirarlo no parece un laboratorio –tomo la cajita que le dio la peli cenizo la abrió lentamente, luego dejo por todo el lugar las pequeñas bombas para evitar que algo de ese lugar se salve.

***En otro lugar***

- Por favor contesta – decía una mujer pelo rubio a un aparato en su oreja derecha

_- ¿Marie? – _se escucho salir del aparato

- ¡Qué bien al fin me responden!.

_- ¿Qué sucede?.  
_

- Te quería decir que logre sacarlo del castillo.

_- ¿Tú sola?.  
_

- Si, ya puedes destruir el castillo.

_- Está bien nos reunimos en los almacenes abandonados._

- YA – la transmisión se corto – la batería no duro, ¡mejor así! puede que lo utilicen para rastrearme si no tengo cuidado – guardo el pequeño aparato – uh, oh se me olvido decirle acerca de… - miro en su espalda a los pequeños bultitos - ¡Oh que adorables! Se han dormido – siguió caminando por el bosque con los pequeños bultitos en su espalda

***Del otro lado del comunicador***

- Se me olvido decirle que yo ya no me encargo de eso – la chica intento recibir alguna frecuencia con el comunicador cosa que no pareció funcionar – ¡Ya sé! Con quien lo intentare

_- ¿Hola? –_respondió la voz desde el otro lado del comunicador

- ¡Cómo que hola no estamos de paseo por aquí! – le dijo la chica con furia

_- Okey, solo intentaba ser más alegre contigo pero veo que es imposible – respondió_

- Si claro, Marie logro salir del castillo Baba Yaga, ¿ya colocaste las bombas? – se apresuro a decir la chica

_- Todas en su posición listas para ser detonadas a cualquier hora –_dijo la otra voz

- Bien, salgan en 3 minutos de ese lugar – respondió la chica

_- Claro, pero ¿dónde nos vamos a reunir?.  
_

- En los almacenes afuera de la ciudad que esta cerca de este lugar.

_- Ya entiendo_ – la comunicación se corto después de eso

La chica miro al castillo que estaba cerca por unos minutos saco de su abrigo una cajita negra con un botón rojo al presionarlo dio lugar a una gran explosión por donde estaban los laboratorios

- Hmm fue… demasiado fácil, esto… ¿puede que esto haya sido una trampa? – "No lo creo ya nos hubieran matado… pero algo no está bien" la chica se fue del lugar caminando y debes en cuando corriendo, cuando paro en un tipo de almacén abandonado

- ¡¿Quien está ahí?! – pregunto una voz que provenía del fondo

- Soy yo – respondió la chica

- Kami?, no sabes lo feliz que estoy – de entre unas cajas salió la chica rubia Marie

- ¿Llegue más antes que White Star? – pregunto Kami

- Si.

- Era de esperarse con lo lento que es – dijo la peli ceniza luego la puerta se abrió de golpe, siendo disparada a dentro

- ¡Te escuche Albarn! – se ve al ninja con ojos de furia y con un aura asesina rodeando a su cuerpo

- Podrían dejar de pelear tan solo un minuto – dijo un chico rubio asomándose a la puerta destrozada por White, los chicos lo miraron un segundo

- JAJAJAJAJA – todos comenzaron a reírse sin parar

- ¡Que te hicieron! Jaja – dijo White a Justin

- Es que… pase por el cuarto de una bruja pequeña y como no tenia poderes no había razón para lastimarla – desvío la mirada

- ¿Por eso dejaste que te pintara tu cara y te hiciera eso? – dijo Marie, Justin solo asintió apenado por su apariencia, tenía una colita de caballo mal hecha en un lado y en el otro todo un nido de pájaros, había lápiz labial por toda su boca y cachetes: parecía un payaso

- Siento pena por ti – dijo White

- Habla el que deja que su hijo le pisotee y se pare sobre él? – dijo Justin intentando sacarse el moño de su cabello

- ¡Te voy a golpear! – grito White listo para atacarle

- ¡Alto! – dijo la chica ojí verde parando a los que ya se estaban por matarse – ¿en donde esta Marie?- todos se quedaron en silencio

- ¿No estaba aquí hace unos minutos? – pregunto Justin ya sin maquillaje

- ¡Marie!, ¡¿dónde estás?! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- Gomene – dijo Marie saliendo de unas cajas otra vez

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – pregunto Kami a Marie que ya estaba a fuera

- Ah… recuerdas que te dije que el objetivo no es como nosotros pensábamos que era? – la peli cenizo asintió sin comprender – bueno es que verán… ¿cómo lo explico? – Marie desvío la mirada

- habla de una vez Marie – le dijo el ninja

Bueno… - Marie se volteo de espaldas comenzó a mover las cajas, cuando termino dejo ver una cosa; unos peques como de apenas unos 5 añitos uno parecía una chica: su pelo estaba mal cortado y era rosado, dormía con su dedo gordo en su boca. El otro era un niño: su pelo era blanco también estaba dormido son su dedo gordo en su boca, la ropa parecía la de un prisionero estaba manchada, desgastada y rota por algunos lados – la chica pequeña la encontré encerrada dentro del castillo baba yaga, el cuarto era oscuro sin ventanas no podía dejarla, así que la traje, de paso ella sabía en donde estaba la nueva arma de Aracne – dijo Marie mirando a la pequeña dormida

- Y él niño? – pregunto Justin

- Como estaba diciendo la niña sabia en donde estaba el arma pasamos por varias puertas hasta llegar a una de hierro reforzado, candados y guardias, al entrar primero vi al niño pensé que era un amigo suyo y lo quería sacar pero luego me di cuenta de que él es la nueva arma de Aracne.

- Significa… ¿qué él niño es un arma? – dijo Kami asombrada

- Pero eso no puede ser posible, las armas son el producto de un kishin que se comió el alma de una bruja – dijo Justin

- Lo sé, pero conociendo a Aracne… creo que eso no es imposible para ella – dijo Kami

- ¿Y sabes cómo se llaman? – pregunto White quien se acerco más a los pequeños para revisar si estos tenían heridas

- No, pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer? Shinigami-sama lo dijo bien claro que debemos destruir el arma apenas lo saquemos del castillo donde Aracne se encuentra – dijo Marie algo triste

- No creo que podamos hacer eso… matar a un niño sin estar seguros si es o no el arma que creo Aracne, es muy inhumano – dijo Justin

- Yo lo apoyo, no creo que podamos hacer esto – dijo Kami

- Porque no lo llevamos donde Shinigami-sama para que él decida qué hacer con él – dijo White Star - ¿qué asemos con la niña?.

- ¡Yo me la quedo! – grito Marie asiendo que se levante la pequeña – no piensan que es muy adorable – la comenzó a abrazar o ahorcar para los presentes

- Va-vasta… m… me – "no puedo respirar, que hago ¡qué hago! voy a morir ahogada"

- Marie creo que la estas matando – dijeron todos

- Oh perdón a veces no mido mi fuerza - dijo Marie liberando de su abrazo a la pequeña

- ¿Do-dónde estoy? Este no es el castillo de Aracne-sama – la pequeña estaba completamente confundida, miraba de un lado a otro todo el lugar en donde se encontraba

- Tranquila, te saque de ese lugar, ya no tendrás que volver ahí – dijo Marie

- Me… sacaron? – la niña miraba perpleja a Marie – ¿yo?... – la pequeña no sabía si estar feliz por no volver a ese lugar nunca más y al fin ser libre o estar asustada porque cuando vuelva de seguro le darán un castigo peor que la muerte

- Es mejor informarle a Shinigami-sama del asunto – dijo Kami, busco por el lugar y encontró un espejo algo roto pero servible para llamar a Shinigami-sama

- Marca el 42-42-652 – dijo White que apareció de la nada detrás de la chica

- No marca el 42-42-654 – dijo Justin

- Es el que yo dije – lo mira con superioridad

- No el que yo dije – cierra los ojos y muestras una sonrisa victoriosa

- Idiota – susurra White

- Mal padre – susurra Justin

- Ah, ¿nunca paran de pelear? – dijo Marie volviendo a ahocar a la pequeña entre sus brazos con un abrazo que la dejo inconsciente

- Ya está… Shinigami-sama dice que lo llevemos al Shibusen – dijo Kami

- ¿Cuándo fue que llamaste a Shinigami-sama? – dijeron White y Justin al mismo tiempo, cosa que les molesto

- Mientras ustedes se insultaban – dijo Kami, quien se dirigía a donde estaba aun dormido el pequeño niño albino "se ve mono cuando duerme" lo cargo en su espalda - ¡vamos! – dijo

- Okey – dijo Marie quien también cargaba a una niña dormida, o inconsciente para los presentes, en su espalda

***Castillos baba yaga***

- Aracne-sama los del Shibusen se llevaron a Crona y Soul cuando atacaron el castillo – dijo un pequeño anciano con una nariz que parecía de un mosquito y traje negro

- No importa Mosquito esto yo ya sabía que pasaría – respondió una chica de pelo negro con un abanico en sus manos, sentada en un trono hecho de telarañas

- ¿Cómo? – grito un chico rubio – pero si esos mocosos eran los que nos ayudarían a ganar está estúpida guerra contra el Shibusen.

- Si lo sé – respondió la mujer – pero por cómo iban no creí que ayudarían, por eso pensaba en dárselo a Shinigami como muestra de paz– la última palabra lo dijo con un ligero tono de sarcasmo, sonrío pero antes de que alguien se dé cuenta tapo su cara con el abanico

- Aracne-sama – dijo con asombro el anciano Mosquito, quien poco después se quito el sombrero hizo una reverencia y se fue sin decir nada más.

- Yo… me voy – dijo también el chico rubio estaba a punto de darse vuelta e irse por donde Mosquito salió cuando Aracne lo detuvo, cerro su abanico, se paro del trono en que estaba sentada y le susurro algo en el oído al chico, quien inmediatamente sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados como los tiburones

- ¿Puedes hacerlo? Giriko – Aracne se volvió a sentar en su trono

- Claro que puedo – dijo Giriko quien después se fue del lugar, dejando sola a Aracne, quien susodicha abrió el abanico se inclino un poco en su trono de telarañas y mirando al cielo dijo:

- Esta guerra que duro mucho tiempo, ya está cerca de terminar – sonrió, sus ojos cambiaron de color después de lo dicho, se volvieron violetas oscuros con pequeñas líneas blancas que iban del centro asía afuera como formando una telaraña dentro de sus ojos

***Enfermería de Shibusen***

En una de las camas se encuentran los dos pequeños que fueron sacados del castillo baba yaga, ambos están durmiendo tapados con las mantas blancas de la enfermería

- Son muy tiernos – susurra Kami que se encuentra sentada en una silla frente a la cama de los pequeños. Alguien entra por la puerta

- ¿Kami?, que extraño pensé que estarías en la reunión con los demás – dijo una mujer que tenía el cabello rubio era largo por adelante y corto por atrás, tenia puesta una bata de medico abierta.

- ¿Yo pensé que hoy era tu día libre Medusa? – preguntó Kami

- Si pero como me falta el dinero para pagar la renta decidí hacer turnos extra – respondió con todo de decepción – Nunca pensé que perdería el dinero que tenía.

- Sobre eso yo… - "¡¿Qué hago se lo digo o no?! y si se enoja… y ¡si me parte en dos!" – pienso que deberías seguir buscando jiji – "¡justo ahora risa nerviosa! ¡JUSTO AHORA!"

- Si sabes algo me avisas… voy a tener que estar en ayunas por tres semanas – tono de tristeza y lagrimas de cocodrilo – ¿por cierto que haces aquí? -

Estoy esperando que despierten quiero ver si están bien – Kami dijo con una sonrisa a Medusa, luego volteo a ver a los pequeños que dormían – después me iré, está bien-.

- Ese es mi trabajo Kami, no me lo quites – se volteo con disgusto

- Perdón, no quiero hacer eso pero… siento algo con respecto a esos pequeños que me incomoda – Medusa la vio de reojo

- Tranquila yo estoy aquí para ellos, ese es mi trabajo, ¿no? – respondió con una sonrisa

- Claro – Kami se levanto de su silla estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió como la veían, se volteo a ver y vio que el niño albino ya se había despertado, el pequeño miraba de reojo a la peli cenizo atentamente – Hola – eso fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver los ojos del pequeño eran de un color completamente diferente al resto eran rojos como la sangre. El pequeño volteo a ver el techo casi sin emociones

- ¿Qué pasa Kami? – preguntó Medusa al ver que la chica se había para sin decir nada más que un saludo

- El niño se despertó – dijo Kami, Medusa volteo a ver a la cama donde dormían los dos

- Tendré que decirle a Stein que ya los puede revisar, cuídalo mientras vuelvo con Stein – Medusa salió del lugar sin decir nada más dejando solos a los tres

- Hola, soy Kami Albarn ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó colocando una sonrisa y tendiendo la mano al niño como señal de saludo, el niño solo la miro con sus ojos sin hacer expresiones, luego de un rato ya pasado Kami comenzó a cansarse, rendida agacha la cabeza y comienza a retraer su mano cuando es detenida por las pequeñas manos del albino

- S-soul – susurro muy débilmente el pequeño aun agarrando la mano de Kami, quien susodicha no llego a entender muy bien lo que el niño le dijo

- Lo puedes volver a repetir? –preguntó muy amablemente Kami con una sonrisa

- Soul, soy Soul – dijo el pequeño desviando la mirada con miedo

- Ah, ¿porque esa mirada? – le pregunto Kami

- Yo… – fue interrumpido por el ruido de una silla cayendo, cuando se fijaron era Stein

- Kami, ya te puedes ir si gustas – dijo Stein desde el piso

- Claro – dijo Kami lentamente aparto la mano del pequeño de las suyas, antes de salir le dio una sonrisa, cuando ya se fue Stein miro a Soul

- A comenzar con la disección – Stein se acercaba lentamente al pequeño con un bisturí en manos

- Stein no los disecciones – escucho decir a Medusa detrás de él

- ¿Diseccionar? – susurro el pequeño mirando el suelo desde su lugar

- Vamos solo un poquito o la niña – dijo Stein poniendo una sonrisa sádica de oreja a oreja

- No ambos son muy importantes, y si te atreves a diseccionarlos te mato o te juro que voy a liberar a la pobre vaca-ornitorrinco que creaste – le amenazo Medusa

- Una pequeña cortadita.

- No, nada solo revísalos.

- Okey – dijo con tono de tristeza Stein. Soul por otro lado no tomo importancia al asunto que discutían a su alrededor estaba más concentrado en otros asuntos en su mundo

- ¿Kami Albarn…?, es bonito – sonrío con un poco de alegría el pequeño mientras miraba la mano que Kami toco

***Death Room***

Todos los presentes comenzaban a hablar a montones acerca de la situación en la que se encontraban

- ¡Oigan! – dijo una persona que parecía tener un disfraz de halloween. Todo quedo en silencio – así está mejor, ¿qué asíamos? - todos cayeron atrás por lo que el hombre disfrazado dijo

- Etto… Shinigami-sama ¿no recuerda que hablábamos del asunto con los pequeños? – dijo Justin

- ¡OH!, cierto… ¿Cuáles pequeños? – volvió a decir Shinigami, asiendo que todos cayeran atrás otra vuelta

- ¡CON LOS PEQUEÑOS QUE ESTAN EN LA ENFERMERIA, OLOS QUE SON DEL CASTILLO BABA YAGA! - gritaron todos los presentes

- Ah… - pronuncio Shinigami con algo de comprensión, se puso más serio y contesto – Son posibles armas mortales que el enemigo creo, es muy peligroso que estén en estén en este lugar, puede que en el momento menos inoportuno esos niños nos traicionen - Marie estaba a punto de defender a los pequeños cuando Shinigami siguió hablando, asiendo su voz más infantil – pero aun así solo son unos críos, no creo que supongan una gran amenaza – diciendo esto Shinigami, Marie volvió a estar en calma

- Entonces, ¿Qué vamos hacer Shinigami-sama? – le pregunto White Star

- Los vamos a cuidar – arrojo mistura de procedencia desconocida

- ¿Quiénes van a ser? – pregunto un hombre peli rojo a Shinigami

- No lo sé Spirit-kun ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé!… detén Marín de do pingüe cuacara macara títere fue yo no fui fue tete – todos se quedaron como piedras – que ella… ¡Fue! – dijo señalando a Kami que recién entro a la habitación

- ¿Yo?, ¡¿que cosa?! – dijo la recién llegada

- Tu cuidaras a los pequeños – dijo Marie con desilusión

- ¿Porque yo y no otro? – dijo un tanto confundida y asombrada

- Porque tú tienes ya experiencia cuidando a Maka – dijo Justin

- ¿Porque no White Star? el también es padre… - lo pensó por unos momentos – mejor yo lo cuido.

- ¡¿QUÉ INSINUAS ALBARN?! – grito White

- No te ofendas pero… no creo que sepas cuidar bien a los niños – desvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¡¿Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR ESO?! – Kami levanto tres de sus dedos frente a White y dijo:

- ¡Tres razones!, la primera: Siempre estás en una misión o en nuestra casa ¡nunca con tu hijo! – White quiso hablar pero Kami siguió antes que pudiera siquiera emitir un sonido – en segunda: Cuando fuimos de visita a ver a Black, estaba en el tejado – todos se le quedaron viendo a White con confusión, y volvieron a fijar su vista en Kami – y tercera: ¡estaba diciendo que era un dios! – todos al mismo tiempo voltearon en forma robótica a ver a White con una mira estupefacta

- Okey, gracias Kami mejor vámonos, ¿no crees? Jiji – Spirit la saco a rastras de la Death Room

- ¡No creas que termine! – grito Kami mientras salía de la habitación

* * *

**¡Guau! ¡Nunca escribí tanto en mi vida!**

** Word ¡te amo! Sin ti mis errores serian un mega millón y uno!**

**Bell Star, Kuroneko-Evans las quiero! Las adoro y las idolatro! ^.^ NO SABEN CUANTO! Sus historias me gustan y me agradan mucho (como Soul dice) son muy _Cool_!**

**Nyajajaja. Algún día me las robare y las llevare a mi mansión Ninja secreta subterránea y juntas nos amaneceremos viendo anime y escuchando a Nigthwish-I Want My Tear Back! Con Kilos y ¡KILOS DE CHOCOLATE! (?)**

**Si no les gusta entonces ¬¬ Juntin Bieber... Ok, no a nadie le debe gustar eso xD**

**Y eso fue todo!... por HOY! Ahora me voy a ir a pedir dulces! Que no les dije: Soy menor de edad así que puedo! Y cuando llegue a los y tantos años AUN ME VOY A DISFRAZAR Y PEDIR DULCES!**

**Lean las historias de Bell Star y Kuroneko-Evans y déjenles un review! ¡Que sino el coco ira a sus casa y los va a convertir en chicharrón para su Almuerzo!**

**Eso fue todo fanficteros y fanficteras, lectores que llegaron aquí al hacer clic equivocadamente y se quedaron porque les dio flojera salir**

**o.o/ Chaito! Y…**

**FELIZ HALLLOWEEN!...**

**Los quiere Angel-chan!**

**Pd: ¿Saben a que genero pertenece? Yo no sé, y por eso cerré los ojos eh hice click en cualquier lado**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA, HOLA! Si eh vuelto… desde el abismo, colegio para ser exactos. ¡Malvados!, con sus clases de verano.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: Cata-Chan1, Bell Star, Chibibre-saiyajin-evans, Kuroneko-evans y a Guest (review anónimo) Créanme, pensé que solo tendr reviews y ver que tuve 5 me lleno de alegría y consuelo. ¡Los amo a todos! (Amor sano. No el amor falso que nos rodea).**

**Bien, bien. Continuando con mi fic (Este, que está lleno de porquerías) ¡OYE!, ya que, si es basura pero basura buena (LOL), no la que te sirven en las cafeterías, esas están mal, muy mal (¡Guacal!). Yendo al grano, aquí el siguiente cap. (Que también es Basura) lo llegue a completar en otro delirio al comer chocolate (P: chocolate. ¡Mi quiere!) Si, pues alguna duda les responderé. ¡Vieron, la señorita muerte es amigable!**

**Continúen con la lectura no los quiero aburrir más…**

**Pero, antes tienen que leer lo siguiente:**

"_**bla bla bla"**_ = Posibles adelantos o palabras sin sentido que se me ocurrió colocar mientras estaba delirando por comer tanto chocolate.

-Bla, bla - = lo que los personajes dicen.

"bli,bli" = lo que los personajes piensan.

_«__bleble blabla__»__ = lo que los personajes recuerdan._

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*.***Alongside The Darkness*.***

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Oscuridad**

- ¡No creas que termine! – grito Kami mientras salía de la habitación

- White, ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hijo para que se crea un dios? – preguntaron todos los presentes menos Shinigami.

- Yo… tal vez – "¡Te odio! ¡Kami! Si te vuelvo a ver, te partiré en dos y esas partes se las daré a los perros y luego matare a esos perros y los voy a… a INSINERAR Nyajajajaja" Todos se quedaron mirando la cara de White, tenía una sonrisa psicópata formada sin que se dé cuenta.

- Pobre Black Star – dijeron todos, pensando mal de la situación.

- Mm… – Mientras que en cambio Shinigami-sama estaba más pensativo "¿Abra sido una buena elección… cuidar a esos críos?" Se preguntaba a sus adentros.

***A fuera de la Death Room***

**- **¿¡Porque me sacaste Spirit?! – le grito Kami con ojos en llamas.

**-** Se que White es malo con el cuidado de niños – "Demasiado pobre de su esposa" – pero no deberías decir nada a los cuatro vientos – Kami estaba a punto de contestar pero lo pensó por unos momentos.

**-** Tienes razón – le dijo a su esposo "Por dios pobre White, sé que no nos llevamos nada bien pero… ¡cuando lo vuelva a ver le pediré disculpas!".

**-** Ahora tenemos que volver a casa… Maka tal vez se está preguntando en donde están sus adorados padres – "Mi bella y preciosa Maka, están igual a su Madre; ambas son tan bellas".

**-** Cierto, pero antes tenemos que ir donde los chicos – Kami comenzó a caminar por los pasillos.

**-** Pero y si… ¡Ese chico intenta hacer algo con Maka! – le dijo Spirit algo asustado.

**-** Spirit – Kami se volteo a verlo – Son niños, lo menos que pueden hacer es ser amigos – Spirit al instante dejo su cara asustada y puso una más feliz.

**-** ¡Qué bueno! Si ese es el caso, espero que sean ¡Los mejores amigos de la historia! – saltando feliz con flores de colores rodeándolo.

**-** Si – Kami lo miraba toda confundida y algo asustada – Tenemos que seguir – siguió caminando, intentando ignorar la actitud de su esposo. Caminaron por los pasillos desolados, después de todo los técnicos estaban en clases.

**-** Por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman? – Pregunto Spirit – Se que la niña se llama Crona. ¿Pero y el otro?

**-** Pues, se llama Soul.

**-** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**-** Me lo dijo.

**-**Intentare recordarlo. – "Con mi memoria será muy difícil"

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería y estuvieron a punto de abrir la puerta se escucharon como si hubiera una pelea dentro de la enfermería. Kami y Spirit abrieron la puerta, y vieron algo que ninguno de los dos podrá olvidar.

Stein tenía en sus brazos a Medusa. Al darse cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, y en ella estaban sus amigos, Stein soltó a Medusa, asiendo que caiga al suelo con mucha fuerza, lastimándose las rodillas y codos.

- ¡No pregunten! – gritaron los susodichos al mismo tiempo, mientras miraban a los presentes con cara de: no es lo que parece.

- Okey, no lo aremos – Spirit y Kami dijeron al mismo tiempo, se movieron lentamente afuera de la puerta, sin hacer ruido y salieron volando, hasta el otro extremo del Shibusen.

Stein, se volvió a sentar en su silla de ruedas, recordó todo lo sucedido antes:

_«__Después de que Kami se fuera; prosiguió a revisar a los niños. Primero fue el albino, puesto que él era el único despierto_

_La revisión comenzó como si de una visita al pediatra se tratase, revisándole ojos, los oídos y demás. Realmente, se sentía muy degradado de su oficio habitual; puede hacer cualquier tipo de cirugía, hasta con los ojos cerrados y con un bisturí oxidado, y hacer el trabajo que un pediatra cualquiera puede hacer: lo molestaba. Cuando terminó con la revisión normal, pudo apreciar que nada tenía de especial a simple vista, para él podía ser un crio cualquiera; con el cabello teñido, dientes y ojos raros. Solo eso._

_Medusa comenzó a despertar a la pequeña, que aun dormía en la cama, estaba bien acurrucada y se veía tan tierna; que le era imposible despertarla ella sola, tuvo que pedirle a Stein que lo hiciera por ella._

_La pequeña se levanto muy apenas, se paro en el suelo frio, como estaba acostumbrada no le molesto para nada, se encamino hacia donde Stein estaba_

_- Abre la boca – Pronuncio Stein. Realmente este trabajo que le encomendó Shinigami-Sama le estaba molestando mucho._

_- Yo… yo… no se lidiar con una revisión – Pronuncio la pequeña. Stein la miro confundido – Y… ¿si algo sale mal y me duele? ¿Si me muero?_

_- No te vas a morir solo con abrir la boca –Crona se relajo un poco –. Tendrías que tragarte algo que se atore en tu laringe haciendo que no puedas respirar y posteriormente la muerte – Crona se fue a un rincón con aura depresiva._

_- Significa que… ¿cualquier cosa que entre me produciría la muerte?_

_Medusa golpeo a Stein en la cabeza por asustar a la niña así. Posteriormente fue donde Crona para intentar consolarla, le hablo tranquilamente asiendo que la peli rosado se sintiera más animada y más confiada en que no se iba a morir._

_- A veces me pregunto, Stein, como te comportabas de niño – Stein sonrío y miro el techo, unas cuantas imágenes de su niñez se le vinieron a la mente; eran buenos recuerdos que le sacaron una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo, un recuerdo hizo que pusiera un gesto de desagrado; volvió a concentrarse en la encomienda de Shinigami-sama._

_- Debo de admitir que no fue como tú piensas o imaginas Medusa – Stein se le acerco por detrás – Ni como lo deduces – Le susurro en el oído._

_- ¡Aléjate, Stein! – Medusa se volteo rápidamente haciendo caer todo lo que había en una mesa. – ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer! – grito Medusa un poco nerviosa._

_- Yo no hice nada – Dijo con inocencia Stein; mientras intentaba ocultar una pequeña risa al ver que Medusa tenía la cara roja._

_Medusa estaba dispuesta a ir a matarlo, sus técnicas para matar personas mejoraron mucho desde hace un mes e iba a hacer una prueba con Stein. Pero el destino tuvo otros planes. Al dar un paso para ir donde Stein, y partirlo en dos, se resbalo en una botella de medicina cayendo en su dirección. Stein por puros reflejos la agarro; lo más rápido posible. Ahí entraron Kami y Spirit__»_

Creo que mejor arreglo el asunto antes de que empeore – Dice Medusa. Abre la puerta, con normalidad, la cierra, con normalidad, detrás de ella, cuando Stein ya no la ve sale corriendo en busca de Spirit y Kami, gritando: No es lo que piensan.

- Ha, Medusa – Stein mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro como negando algo.

***Después de una hora***

Medusa les explico con extremo detalle lo sucedido a los dos; evitando así que se hagan ilusiones como un romance secreto o una babosada, como ella decía.

Kami se desilusiono un poco aunque no lo mostro del todo: Medusa no era de ese tipo de mujer. Spirit lo tomo como una persona normal lo aria, asintiendo todo lo que dicen sin prestar nada de atención.

Arreglado ya el asunto; se concentraron en lo que habían venido a hacer desde un principio: recoger a los pequeños y llevarlos a su casa.

La única que mostraba estar nerviosa era la peli rosado, el pequeño albino ni parecía tener sentimientos. Spirit le pregunto a Stein entre susurros como era el albino, Stein contesto:

- Te mentiría si te dijera que resulto ser algo divertido para mí, fue como revisar a un crio cualquiera: no parecía ser nada fuera de lo normal – Respondió.

Aun así Spirit no se iba a limitar con eso, sabía cómo podían a llegar a ser las brujas, en especial Aracne, todas son malas y desalmadas, no tienen piedad al igual que sus armas.

-Está bien, aun así le pondré un ojo en sima – Susurro Spirit a Stein, mientras salían del Shibusen e iban directo a su casa.

En el camino todo estuvo casi en completo silencio nadie decía ni una palabra, tal vez Spirit lo hacía pero nadie le prestaba mucha atención solo Crona que se limitaba a asentir.

- Debes en cuando Spirit observaba a Soul de reojo. "Es un arma, posiblemente, una que podía ser muy poderosa y destructiva si se lo propone, pero también es un niño uno con la desgracia de caer en las manos de las brujas."

- Mira – Kami le saco de sus pensamientos. Fijo su vista a donde decía y era a su casa. – Ahí es donde ustedes ahora van a vivir.

- Es grande – Se escucho decir a la peli rosada.

- Si vamos. Maka debe de estar muriéndose de hambre – Dijo Kami "Me siento mal, soy mala madre y juzgo a White de ser mal padre: soy de lo peor" Bajo la mirada.

- No importa traje donas – Spirit saco de la nada una bolsa con donas.

- ¿De dónde las sacaste? – Pregunto Kami.

- Mientras veníamos paramos en una tienda de donas ¿No lo recuerdas? – Kami se quedo pensando, al parecer estuvo tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a su alrededor. Fingió recordarlo

- Si, si. Pero que sea la última vez, sabes que Maka no puede comer dulces – Le dijo Kami a Spirit, mientras este la ignoraba por completo, otra vez. Kami miro a Spirit atentamente.

- Yes – Expreso al ver la mirada de su esposa puesta sobre él.

Al entran a dentro todo estaba en completo silencio, a la lejanía se escuchaba una tele prendida y unos cuantos ruidos. Spirit metió a los pequeños dentro de la casa y los llevo a la cocina, para repartirles las donas. Kami se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos, era el cuarto de Maka, lentamente giro la manija y abrió la puerta

"**¡Apaguen el televisor!"**

Maka dio un brinco cuando su mamá abrió la puerta, estaba viendo una película de terror junto con un chico peli azul.

- Black Star, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Kami al pequeño que tenía la boca llena de dulces y estaba un poco temblando.

Cuando Black Star intento hablar solo salían palabras sinsentido de su boca: los dulces no le dejaban contestar. Se los trago enteros, sin masticar, los dulces y recién hablo con lucidez.

- Mi madre me dejo ir a su casa, después de todo Maka no podría estar lejos de su Dios – Sonrió y se apunto a sí mismo. Kami rodo los ojos

- Bien. Llamare a tu casa para que te recojan y te… – Fue interrumpida por Black Star.

- ¡Un Dios como yo puede ir solo a su casa! ¡No le tengo miedo a nada! – Expreso poniéndose de pie.

- Tonto hace rato que estabas gritando que apague el televisor, te estabas muriendo del miedo por Freddy Krueger, jejeje – Dijo Maka mientras sonreía.

- Eso fue por voz simple mortal. Nyajajaja – Se comenzó a reír sin control. Kami lo miro, tener a ese chico en su casa era muy entretenido, no solo para Maka, sino también para toda la familia.

- Okey, Okey. ¡Oh gran poderoso Dios!, me aria el favor de volver a su casa para que así su madre no se preocupe – Dijo Kami, siguiéndole la corriente a Black Star.

- Claro – Dijo sonriente el susodicho. – Mañana – Susurro a Maka.

- Está bien – Le contesto Maka en susurro mientras Black Star salía de su casa.

Kami le sonrío como siempre a su hija, Maka le devolvió el gesto.

- Maka te tengo una pequeña sorpresa – Dijo Kami a Maka.

- ¿Cuál? – Expreso con entusiasmo Maka.

- Una que es… ah… - No tenía palabras concretas para hablar ahora, sabía lo que quería decirle pero le resultaba difícil hallar palabras para expresarlo. – Te traje unos amigos – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle "Genial. ¡Algo más cerebro inútil!"

- ¿Eh? – Maka estaba muy confundida por lo dicho de su madre – ¿Amigos?

- Si. Están en la cocina con tú papá –Dijo Kami – ¡Ah! y trajimos donas.

Maka a una velocidad impresionante salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina. Lo único que Kami logro ver fue una mancha rosada salir del cuarto.

- Los niños – Levanto los brazos y encogió los hombros.

Maka llego a la cocina, ahí su padre estaba luchando para lograr abrir la caja donde, posiblemente, las donas estaban, en la mesa estaban dos niños completamente desconocidos para ella.

Se sentó en la mesa, junto a los desconocidos, sin decir nada.

- Maka no corras en casa – Le replico su madre, que atravesaba la puerta de la cocina.

- Está bien – Se disculpo. - ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto apuntando a los dos niños.

- Son Crona y Soul se quedaran en casa porque… – "¡Piensa cerebro! ¡Piensa!"

- Porque no hay nadie quien los cuide – Completo la frase Spirit.

- Oh, ya veo. Un gusto, mi nombre es Maka Albarn – Maka puso la mano frente a ellos. Con vacilación, Crona y Maka estrecharon las manos.

- Un… g-gusto s-soy C-Crona– Apenas pronuncio Crona. Luego se la tendió a Soul, pero este solo miro y no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Aun así Maka seguía insistiendo, hasta que al final lo hizo.

- Lo vez no muerdo – Dijo feliz Maka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Soul no contesto.

- ¡Aquí esta! – Spirit, después de su larga lucha por abrir la caja, les repartió a cada uno una dona.

- Rico – Susurro Crona tras darle una pequeña mordida.

- Lo sé, pero más ricos son los que tienen relleno de mora o fresa – Le dijo Maka. Mientras Crona solo asentía. – Y a voz. Soul – Miro al albino quien solo se limitaba a ver esa delicia azucarada sobre la mesa.

- No tengo hambre – Expreso el pequeño albino, pero, un ruido proveniente de su estomago dijo todo lo contrario.

- ¿Qué no tienes? – Maka le miro con una sonrisa picara, mientras Soul se ruborizaba. – Te pusiste de color rojo.

- Calla – Susurro un muy ruborizado albino a la peli ceniza.

- Vamos come. No es veneno – Maka agarro la dona y se la metió en la boca.

Kami pudo distinguir una cosa de reojo, pero no le tomo mucha importancia "Solo es mi imaginación" pensó la susodicha.

- Esta rico – Murmullo Soul.

- Lo vez, no es veneno, es comida. – Puso otra sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias por la ofrenda al gran ore-sama! – De la nada salió Black Star comiéndose toda la caja de donas, literalmente, ni el cartón quedo. Se trepo por la ventana y salió de la casa.

- Luego hablo con sus padres – Dijo Kami envuelta en un aura oscura y con mirada asesina en su rostro: No llego a probar ninguna de esas delicias azucaradas.

- Jajaja Hay mamá – Comenzó a reírse Maka, luego todos. Mientras Soul los miraba.

"Familia. ¿Esto es una familia? ¿Cómo en el libro?" Pensó el albino.

"**Familia, dulce y disfuncional familia"**

Ya paradas las risas, Kami fue al teléfono más cercano y llamo a la casa de los Star. Pero nadie contesto.

Posteriormente guio a los nuevos huéspedes a sus futuras recamaras. Era una casa de dos pisos, con un baño, tres cuartos, una cocina con vista a una calle, un living-comedor y un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera de la casa: solo eso, no era muy grande la casa.

- En este lugar van a dormir – Dijo Kami abriendo el cuarto donde dejaban a los que les visitaban y no tenían donde quedarse. Tenía un ropero pequeño y dos camas por pura casualidad. – Se que no es mucho pero eso será por un tiempo, luego irán llenándolo de cosas que les gusten, como: juguetes, libros, música y demás.

- Gracias – Crona tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Toda su vida vivió en un cuarto pequeño, sin luz, apenas con comida, con un guardia que la lastimaba y sin una cama tan cómoda como aquella en la que se había ido a echar sin que se dé cuenta.

- Y… Soul que dices ¿te gusta? – Kami se agacho hasta su altura, pudo ver en sus ojos como estaban sorprendido y al mismo tiempo feliz "Aunque no diga nada y este callado todo el tiempo, ya sé lo que piensa" – Tranquilo, ya lo sé, no tienes que decir nada.

Soul la miro sorprendido, era una persona muy buena y bondadosa, completamente diferente a Aracne. Se estremeció al recordar a esa persona, a esa mujer que le hacía sufrir y la atormentaba cada vez que podía. Sacudió la cabeza e hizo a un lado sus pensamientos: no quería arruinar este momento.

Si quieren algo o necesitan ayuda solo suban las escaleras, vallan por el pasillo hasta la primera puerta a la izquierda. Ahí estamos.

- S-si – Respondió Crona aun echada sobre la cama.

- Bien – Kami salió del cuarto dejándolos solos por unos momentos, después, volvió a entrar – Luego los llamo para la cena. – Recién cerró la puerta y los dejos, solos, a los dos pequeños.

Un silencio inundo la habitación. Crona fue la que lo rompió.

- Este lugar mi gusta, Soul, espero siempre quedarme aquí – Murmuro Crona.

- Yo… no lo sé – Respondió en murmullo Soul.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo no sé si todo esto es un sueño, tengo miedo de despertar en esa, oscura y fría, celda, darme cuenta que todo lo invento mi mente – Susurro con un eje de tristeza en su voz. – Ya lo viví antes; no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

Crona no respondió, sabía lo que Soul trataba de decir; soñar con la libertad es algo que ella también lo hizo, desilusionarse al despertar aun atada y en la prisión, ella también lo vivió.

- Aun así espero que esto no sea un sueño.

- Yo también espero lo mismo – Susurro Soul a Crona.

- ¿Qué es una cena? – De pronto hablo Crona.

- Es como una comida solo que en la noche, antes de dormir y después del almuerzo – Le respondió Soul. Crona estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Por alguien, – Solo se limito a decir, se hecho en la cama y se quedo viendo el techo – alguien muy amable.

Crona no respondió ni hizo otra pregunta, el cuarto se volvió a quedar en un silencio, pero en uno cómodo y reconfortante, después de todo Crona sabia a quien se refería Soul.

- Lo voy a extrañar – Fue lo último que dijo Soul antes de caer dormido.

Kami entro en la habitación de huéspedes para decirles que la comida ya estaba lista en la mesa, pero se dio cuenta que se habían quedado dormidos los dos. Los metió dentro de la cama y les acomodo bien para que no sintiera el frio.

Salió del cuarto apagando la luz, volvió a la cocina.

- Se quedaron dormidos – Dijo al llegar – Tal vez no despierten sino hasta mañana, con suerte – Se sentó en una silla.

- Deben de estar cansados. Papá me dijo que en el viaje no durmieron bien –Dijo Maka mientras comía Lasaña.

- Si, ¿Dónde está Spirit? – Pregunto inconscientemente Kami

- Fue a hablar con Shinigami-sama – Contesto Maka.

- Espero que no sea nada malo. – Comenzó a comer la comida, tenía miedo de que sea otra de esas misiones en solitario, temía ya no volverlo a ver.

***En la habitación de arriba***

- Lo entiendes, ¿Cierto Spirit? – Dijo Shinigami-sama desde el espejo que fue invocado.

- Si – Contesto Spirit con tristeza – Iré en seguida.

Spirit bajo las escaleras y fue donde estaba cenando su familia. Les hablo acerca de que Shinigami-sama le encomendó que vaya a una ciudad que estaba siendo atacada por unas brujas, puesto que necesitaban mucha ayuda. Kami le pregunto si le podría acompañar.

- Será peligroso.

- Vivimos del peligro – Esbozo una sonrisa.

- ¡Yo también quiero! – Dijo Maka

- No Makita, te quedaras, es muy peligroso para voz – Le dijo su padre.

- Okey – Expreso con tristeza y desánimos Maka mientras se hundía en su asiento.

- Adiós Maka y Medusa llegara para cuidarte – Salieron.

- Al menos tendré compañía – Dijo en susurro Maka – Me gustaría que esos chicos se levantaran, así tendría con quien jugar.

Salto de la silla y se encamino a donde estaba el cuarto de visitas. Al entrar todo estaba en silencio y oscuridad. Maka odiaba la oscuridad.

- Hola – Se acerco lentamente a donde estaba Soul, lo comenzó a mover de un lado a otro para que despierte – ¡Levántate! – Grito Maka. Crona comenzó a levantarse.

- No – Susurro entre sueños.

- ¡Vamos despierta! que quiero jugar, solo será unos momentos – Siguió moviendo con mayor intensidad, hasta que Soul abrió los ojos.

Maka sintió un dolor en su mano y estomago, el dolor era tan intensó que por poco se desmaya. Escupió algo de sangre, su vista se hacía algo borrosa.

En ese momento Medusa entro en la habitación corriendo, sintió una vibración de almas muy inquietante, al entrar vio algo que la asusto como nunca antes se había asustado.

"**Tan. Tan. ¡Taaaan!"**

* * *

**Si apuesto que deben de estarse muriendo de curiosidad, pues… ¡INCLUSO YO!, mi cerebro no me deja espiar en el borrador, así que, cuando escribo es cuando al fin me entero de cómo va ir yendo el fic.**

***Con disfraz de Conejo***

**¡No había de pordiosero! (Debiste de escoger el de mapache…) En fin. Solo les quiero decir una cosa **

***Saca una taza de azúcar***

…**Review?**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola comunidad de Fanfiction: D**

**Hace como mucho tiempo que eh desaparecido (_Por estúpida-flojona_) y deje mi fic. En pleno abandono (**Si, este el que entraron a leer solo por curiosidad**) Es que la inspiración me abandono, y no importaba cuando me relajara no salía n-a-d-a. Hasta que descubrí que escuchar música te ayuda a tranquilizarte mejor, y miren como me sorprendí al terminar este capítulo. (Cof, Cof. _Niña Continua_). Bien. Cambiando de tema. Como no sé el nombre de la mamá de Black Star, se me ocurrió inventarla, asique su nombre en este fic es **_Violet Star_ **(_Que genio que eres…*sarcasmo* ¿En serio? Solo faltaba que su hermana perdida se llame Pinky ¬¬)_ Bueno. Conociendo que su padre se llama White (nombre de un color en ingles) y el Black (también, nombre de un color en ingles), su madre debía de tener un nombre parecido a un color, ¿No creen? (_No. Yo no. ¡Me niego!)_**

**De paso mi hemano (**sin r aun no se lo merece u_u**)** **se puso benevolente y se dedico a ayudarme. Claro, si ayudar es golpearte cada vez que escribes algo mal o que no le guste: D. También, como lee más de lo que respira me dio uno que otro consejo para mí. Este fue el resultado, notaran que cambio un poquitito mi forma de escribir, pero (**_Ojo_**) sigo teniendo esos errores que mi hermano me dejo pasar (**Porque se canso de regañarme y se fue dormir. Si, es un perezoso en cuerpo de humano xD**) asique compréndanme. ¡No soy un robot que es perfecto!**

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*.***Alongside The Darkness*.***

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Oscuridad II  
**

Spirit desviaba la mirada a una y luego a otra dirección mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo.

- Puedes parar – Susurro la débil voz de su esposa.

Spirit al instante dejo de moverse y se inclino a donde ella estaba sentada con sus brazos cruzados ocultando su cara en su cabello. Usualmente solo tomaba esa posición cuando estaba en un estado emocional muy fuerte.

Le dolía desde el fondo de su corazón verla de esa forma tan… vulnerable, como si no fuera ella misma.

- Perdón, pero... Olvídalo.

Se sentó a su lado. Un pequeño silencio cómodo inundo el ambiente que los rodeaba mientras esperaban a que Stein saliera para que diga en qué condiciones estaba su única hija.

La espera era simplemente agonizante para los dos.

- Si me hubiera quedado en la casa esto no abría pasado. – Kami se echaba la culpa por todo lo sucedido.

Spirit la acerco un poco más a él con un abrazo intentando consolarla un poco. Kami al sentir esa muestra de cariño por parte de su esposo no aguanto más las emociones que la inundaban y comenzó a derramar lagrimas silenciosas en el pecho del pelirrojo, mientras, Spirit la consolaba acariciando su espalda.

Por breves momentos ambos sintieron que volvían al pasado al tiempo en que apenas y eran unos simples novios.

* * *

Miraba la comida frente a ella, pero no le prestaba la menor atención. Su atención estaba puesta en la mujer de cabello rubio oscuro. De cierto modo le recordaba a Aracne. No por la apariencia, eso no, eran muy diferentes; era por cómo se sentía con su presencia.

- ¿Qué pasa Crona? – Pregunto Medusa al darse cuenta de que la chica no hacía nada más que quedarse viendo el estofado como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Crona desvío la mirada directo al suelo: como acostumbraba en el castillo Baba Yaga.

- Nada.

Medusa desvío la mirada al otro niño, el albino que estaba igual que la niña de pelo rosado; mirando el estofado como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. "Tal vez no tenían hambre después de todo lo sucedido ayer" pensó Medusa. El albino detecto su mirada posada en él y como si leyera sus pensamientos le respondió.

- Yo no tengo hambre. – Se paro y fue directo a la habitación de huéspedes, dejando solas a las dos.

Crona miro como su amigo albino la dejaba sola con esa mujer. Se sintió abandonada y con unas ganas de salir corriendo a estar junto con el albino.

- Crona.

Al escuchar la voz de Medusa se paralizo, no de miedo de verla. Sino porque repentinamente recordó a Aracne, ese tono de voz… era simplemente el mismo que el de la bruja de las arañas.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se obligo a responder. Claro que sin voltearse a mirarle.

- Yo no tengo hambre. Señora Medusa. – Una pequeña risa, proveniente de la aludida, le llamo la atención.

- No me digas 'Señora'. Solo tengo 23 años, me haces sentir una anciana. Solo llámame Medusa. – Sonrío amigablemente a la niña.

- S-si, Medusa.

Medusa se paró de la mesa y puso un brazo en el hombro de Crona.

- Si gustas puedes ir con tú amiguito. Yo me encargare de todo – Le dio un abrazo y susurro – Solo confía un poco más en mí. ¿Sí?

Crona solo asintió. Luego se fue lejos de los brazos de Medusa. Entrando en esa habitación y cerrando la puerta como si su vida dependiera de eso. Se apoyo en la puerta para después caer lentamente en el suelo.

Agarro una almohada de su cama y se fue a sentar en una esquina de la habitación, ignorando por completo la presencia del albino.

- Esa mujer… ¿Lo sentiste, no? Es igual que Aracne.

- Me da miedo. – Oculto su cabeza en la almohada mientras la presionaba más a su pecho – Aunque sea amable, me da miedo – Confesó a su compañero.

- Lo sé. – Miro la puerta – Aunque no sea una bruja, tiene cierto parecido con su frecuencia de alma.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto aun con oculta detrás de la almohada.

- La puedo ver. ¿Recuerdas?

- No sabía que lo pudieras activar estando fuera del castillo. – Levanto un poco la vista en dirección al albino sentado en una de los fragmentos que quedaban de la cama destrozada.

- Anoche lo descubrí, mientras me enfrentaba a esos Kishins.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, al parecer se quedo dormida en el suelo mientras esperaba que Stein saliera para darles una noticia de su hija.

"Está abierta" Pensó al ver la puerta blanca entre abierta frente a ella.

Se levanto del suelo para entrar lo más rápido a la habitación, posiblemente la operación termino.

Al entrar diviso a su hija dormida en una cama blanca.

- Tranquila – La voz de su amigo hizo que volteara la vista – Solo la lastimaron superficialmente, nada más. Estará bien cuando despierte.

Kami abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Pero Medusa la vio, me dijo que cuando entro en la habitación estaba cubierta de sangre y tenía una herida profunda.

- No lo creo. Tal vez por la sangre pudo no ver bien el tamaño de la herida. – Saco un cigarrillo de su bata de medico.

- Pero, Stein, fui a mi casa antes de venir aquí y, efectivamente, había mucha sangre. – Exclamo.

- Tal vez…

- ¡Qué sucedió! – Entro White tirando la puerta de una patada.

Kami y Stein se le quedaron mirando.

- ¿Por qué se quedan mirando mi cara?

Por poco no se caen al suelo los dos presentes

Interrumpió una conversación muy seria… si, un _ejemplo_ de padre a seguir. Por unos breves momentos Kami deseo tener un libro de 150 capitulo para estampárselo en su hueca cabeza, pero para su desgracia (y para el bien de las pocas neuronas que le quedaban al ninja) no traía ni un solo libro al alcance. Desvío su vista a una lámpara de mesa…

- Eres un estúpido, retardado e ignorante – Susurro Kami en un tono amenazador –. ¡Aparte que tú tiras la puerta de una pata! – Agarro la lámpara de mesa y se la estampo en su cabeza; una descarga eléctrica y un golpe que rompió su cráneo hicieron que White quede inerte en el suelo. De su cabeza salía un chorrito de sangre, mientras que por su cuerpo corría la descarga eléctrica.

- Voy por un trapeador – Stein salió de la habitación; pasando de largo al ninja semi-muerto tendido en el suelo. – Es un idiota como padre y persona, no me sorprende que algún día Black Star quede igual, o peor que él- murmuro.

Después del ataque de ira que sufrió la pobre Kami; se fue a sentar al lado de su hija. Se le quedo viendo por un largo rato. Vigilando como respiraba o si presentaba cambios en su condición.

Bajo la mirada, la tristeza y la impotencia llenaban casi por completo su interior.

"Si me hubiera quedado en casa en vez de acompañar a Spirit a esa misión, tal vez, tú no estuvieras aquí. Fue una suerte, casi un milagro que lograras sobrevivir, Maka."

Una mano en su espalda hizo que reaccionara.

- Sabes que no es tú culpa, – Sonrío. – sino que fue mi culpa. Ayer, en la noche, me pidieron ir en lugar de Spirit, pero… no pude, no en las condiciones en las que se encuentra Violet, no podía dejarle sola.

- ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto prestándole más atención al ninja. Tenía que saber más de su amiga después de su misión fallida de hace unos meses atrás.

- No muy bien, cada vez va empeorando más y más. – Suspiro sentándose en el suelo. – Sabía que debía cuidarla y no confiarme en que ella podía contra esos malditos Kishins sola. Soy de lo peor

El estado en que ahora se encontraba su amigo ninja la hacía sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, así que opto por cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible.

Divago en su mente hasta poder sacar un tema de conversación para que su amigo cambiara de ánimo.

- Aun la recuerdo como te asustaba.

- ¡No me asustaba! Es solo que no me gustaba que por una extraña razón siempre supiera donde y que estaba asiendo. Parecía una bruja, igual que tú – Kami cambio la sonrisa en su cara por una mirada asesina – aunque sin tú horrible cara y no era una plana…

Kami volvió a incrustarle la lámpara en su cabeza. Provocando, obviamente, que caiga al suelo en un charco de sangre y que por su cuerpo corra la _pequeña _descarga eléctrica.

Stein volví con el trapeador justo a tiempo para limpiar la sangre seca y la nueva sangre que provenía de White.

- Ustedes dos parecen dos fieras que se odian a muerte y que en cualquier momento son capaces de matarse, pero al mismo tiempo puedo decir que actúan como unos niños

- ¿Él, actuando como un niño? – señalando al ninja medio muerto – Stein el es un niño, aunque no lo acepte. Se comporta como uno y parece uno.

- ¡¿Cómo que me parezco a un mocoso?! – Grito el ninja levantándose del suelo y volviéndose a caer por la falta de sangre.

Ah Kami y Stein se les cayó una gotita por detrás de la cabeza.

El silenció que quedo fue interrumpido por unos gritos provenientes de afuera, asiendo que los tres, incluyendo al ninja que estaba por volverse a caer, se levanten y vean. Desviaron la mirada a Kami al saber quién era esa persona, Kami solo pudo ruborizarse y encogerse un poco por la pequeña vergüenza por la que pasaba en esos momentos.

Spirit corría por todo el pasillo llorando y gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos. Paró en seco al ver a su esposa.

- ¿Dónde estabas Kami? – sollozo – Me dejaste solito mientras iba al baño – Corrió en dirección a donde su esposa para abrazarla y llenarla de mocos junto con lagrimas.

- ¿Y decía que yo era un niño? – Susurro White a Stein en la oreja.

* * *

En los oscuros pasillos del castillo Baba Yaga, se podía ver como un anciano con nariz puntiaguda con un traje de color negro que caminaba en dirección al centro de esa inmensa estructura en forma de araña. Llevaba consigo una maleta de color negro.

Paro de caminar al estar en frente de una gran puerta. Sin olvidarse de sus modales, golpeo con suavidad la puerta antes de entrar a ver a su señora Aracne.

- Mosquito. – Pronuncio con su sutil tonó de voz al anciano de traje. – ¿Conseguiste lo que te dije?

- Fue difícil entrar a ese despreciable lugar, pero aquí esta. – Abrió la maleta mostrando que en su interior estaba una jeringa llena hasta el tope de un líquido oscuro, casi negro.

La bruja de las arañas mostro una sonrisa impotente.

- Solo faltaría que mi tonta hermana menor viniera y perfeccionara su creación abandonada.

- Ya le hable y aun se niega. Aracne-sama, creo que lo mejor sería dejarla a un lado de los planes. – Sugirió Mosquito mientras cerraba la maleta.

- No. Ni siquiera nuestros más grandes científicos supieron que era la _'Sangre Negra',_ ella fue quien creó un prototipo idéntico solo basándose en suposiciones.

- Comprendo. – Agacho la mirada avergonzado por intentar llevarle la contraria a Aracne.

- Mosquito. – Dijo la morena atrayendo la atención de susodicho – ¿Cómo van esos mocosos?

- La infiltración fue completa nadie sospecha nada, ni siquiera ellos mismo. – Esbozo una sonrisa.

- Perfecto, puedes retirarte.

El anciano salió de la presencia de la mujer asiendo una reverencia.

Aracne abrió su abanico y lo comenzó a abanicarse la piel blanca de su rostro. Su sonrisa de victoria estaba plasmada en su rostro, era claro que todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado.

* * *

En otro lugar de ese castillo con forma de araña, en los calabozos más oscuros y alejados de casi cualquier contacto físico con un ser vivo, se encontraba encerrado un chico de 19 años. Cabello blanco, piel morena y ojos marones. Su atuendo era como las de un chico normal y corriente. Se encontraba sentado en uno de los rincones donde la poca luz (producida por unos faroles azules) no llegaba.

Un guardia se acerco a donde estaba encerrado, miro el plato de comida intacta aun en el mismo lugar en donde estuvo la última vez en que lo dejo.

_"Vaya mierda de trabajo que me asigno Aracne-sama" _Pensaba el encapuchado guardia.

- ¡Oye! – Pateo los barrotes para atraer la atención, del albino. – Si no comes morirás, ya lo dijimos, esta vez no hay nada en la comida, basura del Shibusen.

El prisionero no contesto. Solo se mantuvo en silencio. El guardia podría jurar que ese tipo albino ya estaba muerto: no se movía, no comía, no hablaba, ¡No hacía nada! Un milagro seria que al menos le dijera una palabra.

Sin más, el encapuchado salió del lugar, no estaba de ánimos para abrir los malditos barrotes y comprobar, por enésima vez en esa semana, que el albino lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

Tan pronto ya no se escucharon las pisadas, el albino siguió con su tarea de escaparse.

Los barrotes estaban cortados perfectamente para que nadie pueda notarlos desde afuera. Salió de la celda y se encamino en buscar la salida.

El problema no estaba en salir de donde estaba preso, sino encontrar la salida sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

* * *

**¿Me quieren matar? (¡_Muere!, ¡Muere!, ¡Muere!)_**

**Es que como mencione tuve un bloqueo, y era publicar un capitulo corto ahora o atrasarme otro mes y traerles un capítulo más largo. (La opción es obvia)**

**Ahora a hacer la tarea de matemáticas. Que curiosamente si lo reorganizamos y le agregamos una "**ga**" más unos espacios, se traduce como: **Mamá te castiga**. ****(~Es un mensaje subliminal~)**

**P**_e**r**s_**o**_n**a**s _**l**_i**n**_d**_a_**_s _**q**_u**e **_**m**_e _**d**_e**j**a_**r**_o**n** _**u**_n _**r**_e**v**i_**e**_w_: Cata-Chan1, Kuroneko-evans, Bell Star y SIMIOCAOS

**Si, el albino al que me refiero al final es Wes. Es que no sé, me dieron ganas de escribir un poco de él (Si también pertenece al Shibusen)**

**Bueno no se me queden leyendo ¡Díganme que les pareció! Solo denle un click al cuadrado de abajo y escriban. Si lo hace se ganaran ¡un Kilombo invisible! 8D**


End file.
